tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova
Takeru Takayuki(たかゆきたける, Taka Yuki Takeru) a.k.a Ultraman Nova(ウルトラマンノヴァ, Urutoraman'novu~a) is an Ultra Warrior who comes from space to fight against evil and helps Saber and Shirou Emiya to fight for the Holy Grail War. He's one of the Deuteragonist in Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Work, and Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feels. Appearance Takeru a handsome young man with short, cropped black hair with a v-shaped fringe that hangs just above his blue colored eyes. His school uniform consists of the black school Gakuen which contains both jacket and pants, with a white shirt underneath and blue sneakers. Takeru wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Takeru's left arm with a faux leather brown armband and wears a Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. In Nova Form, is the default mode of Nova called Anphans '''or '''Original Form, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra; all the attacks and powers of this form can be accessed by any other form. It is the most balanced form of Nova but is usually weaker than later evolutions, hence most of his fight concluded by changing to Saber to Berserker. Personality Form & Abilities Ultraman Nova: Nova's First Fusion form of Light, which uses assets of Ultraman and Orb Specium Zarpion of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. Specium Zepellion Ray.gif|Specium Zepellion Ray Specium Zepellion Light Ring.gif|Specium Zepellion Light Ring Specium_Zepellion_Shield.gif|Specium Zepellion Shield Ultraman Nova Tri-Slugger Photon: Nova's strength form and Second Fusion form of Power, which uses assets of Orb Emerium Slugger and Gaia of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. Wide Slugger Photon Shoot.gif|Photon Slugger Shoot Wide Slugger Edge.gif|Wide Slugger Edge Hyper_Slugger_Edge.gif|Hyper Slugger Edge Ultraman Nova Xanadium Slash: Nova’s speed form and Third Fusion Form of Fast, which uses assets of X and Zero of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. Xanadium Zero Shoot.gif|Xanadium Zero Shoot Attacker_Zero_X.gif|Attacker Zero X Xanadium Twin Burst.gif|Xanadium Twim Burst Ultraman Nova Saber: Nova's Servant form of Sword, which uses assets of Orb Origin and Mebius of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. MebiumCaliburFullPower.gif|Mebium Excalibur(Full Power) Mebium Excalibur.gif|Mebium Excalibur MebiumFlameCalibur.gif|Mebium Flame Excalibur MebiumWaterCalibur.gif|Mebium Water Excalibur MebiumGroundCalibur.gif|Mebium Ground Excalibur MebiumWindCalibur.gif|Mebium Wind Excalibur MebiumSupremeCaliburUltimate.gif|Orbium Mebius Calibur Ultraman Nova Archer: Nova's Second Servant form of Guidance, which uses assets of Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue and Ultraman Ace of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. VerticalArrowSchtrom2.gif|Vertical Arrow Schtrom OverVerticalArrowSchtrom.gif|Over Vertical Arrow Schtrom Imrgbbergerbbtrbrgbrage.jpg|Over-Guillotine Schtrom Ultraman Nova Lancer: Nova's Servant Third form of Spear, which uses the asset of Agul and Orb Hurricane Slash of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. Ultraman Nova Rider: Nova's Servant Fourth form of Speed, which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga Sky Type and Jack of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. Ultraman Nova Caster: Nova's Servant Fifth form of Bright, which uses the asset of Cosmos and Ginga of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. Ultraman Nova Assassin: Nova's Servant Sixth form of Slash, which uses assets of Hikari and Leo the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. Ultraman Nova Berserker: Nova's Servant Seventh form of Violence, which uses assets of Orb Thunder Breastar and Tiga Power Type of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. Ultraman Nova Alter-Darkness: As Nova Alter-Darkness initially possessed Ultraman Nova, his body features are none the different from the former, with his coloration themed after Rei-Zagi. Ultraman Nova Myth-Servant: Nova was the final form, hence the name Ultimate Final Style. It was accessed by Takeru as the fifth Deunamist of Nova after utilizing Core Final to evolve into every form of Servants. Ultraman Nova Shining Phantasm: In this form, the Energy Core is fully integrated with Nova along with all the powers within it and the protectors on his chest run all over his body. It is stated that when Nova first entered this state, his mind was in a type of trance, because of that or the effect of the Shining Phantasm Drive, when he left Shining form, he was left without memory of events that occurred during that time. In later appearances, Nova could change into this form by himself, but its use exhausts him in an instant. : : Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist characters